Jealousy
by PotterStarKidGleek
Summary: Jeff is jealous of Nick's tweets about his crush on a celebrity, he shows Nick just how hot HE is. Summary sucks, I hope the fic does not! Guess you'll have to read an find out ;


Basically this fic came about after a conversation with Jess about Riker wearing eyeliner, which turned into a conversation about eyeliner and Dalton ties, and not much else ;)

Where the jealousy thing came into it, it just popped into my head. Chose Tom Felton beacuse Nick obviously likes blondes!

Sorry for any errors, it's 3am and this has not been beta'd!

I do not own Glee, Jeff, Nick, Tom Felton, blah blah blah.

Reviews are like crack to me, hint hint :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Jeff?" Nick called as he pushed open the door to their dorm, "You back ye..." he trailed off as he caught sight of Jeff, who was lounging on his bed, wearing just his boxers and tie.<p>

"Hey" Jeff sat up as Nick entered the room "Shut the door and come over here" he added.

"Babe?" Nick began as he walked towards Jeff's bed, "Wha..." he was cut off as the blonde warbler stood up and pulled Nick towards himself with his tie, crashing their lips together.

"I saw your tweets" Jeff said against the brunette's lips as he broke the kiss "The ones about how hot Tom Felton looks in that photoshoot"

"Jealous, are we?" Nick replied with a smirk,

"Very!" Jeff all but growled, as he spun his boyfriend around before pushing him backwards until he hit Jeff's bed, falling onto his back as the taller boy climbed onto the bed, straddling his thighs.

"Jeff are you wearing eyeliner?" Nick let out a squeal as he tried to supress a giggle, Jeff didn't answer however, instead he leant forward, loosening Nick's tie before unbuttoning and removing his shirt,

"No! Leave it on" Nick found his hand slapped away as he went to remove his tie, before he could respond, Jeff's lips crashed against his and the blonde's hands found their way to the zipper of his pants.

Nick let out a whine, which quickly turned into a moan, as Jeff broke the kiss before roughly palming his boyfriend's hardening cock through his pants. Seezing the opportunity as Nick's head fell back onto the bed, Jeff began to kiss his way down his neck, beginning just below his ear, trailing kisses and nibbling his way to the juncture of his neck and shoulder, where he bit down hard then soothed the reddening skin with his tongue.

The taller boy then began kissing, licking and nipping his way down his boyfriends chest, stopping to pay special attention to one of his nipples, he sucked the little bud into his mouth before biting gently and rolling it between his teeth,

"Fuck! Jeff!" Nick all but screamed as he arched up into Jeff's touch,

"Not yet baby" Jeff said teasingly as he released Nick's nipple from his teeth before continuing his exploration down the brunette's chest, stopping just before he reached Nick's waistband to look up at him from under his eyelashes,

"Please" Nick whimpered,

"What Nick? What do you want?" Jeff didn't give his lover the chance to answer as he sat up and grabbed his tie, pulling him hard towards himself and crashing their lips together once more. A strangled cry escaped Nick's lips as Jeff pulled back from the kiss and ground their erections together,

"Do you see what you do to me Nick?" he growled as he pushed him back down and proceeded to stand up to remove Nick's pants and boxers in one swift movement, before removing his own boxers and stroking himself as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"God Jeff! Do you have any idea how delicious you look?" Nick let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding as he reached out to touch Jeff "Your eyeliner is all smudged and holy shit..."

"Who's hot now then?" the blonde whispered as he climbed back onto the bed, giving Nick a quick, chaste kiss before sinking down his body and taking his cock in his hand, stroking it once, twice, swirling his tongue around the head before taking the whole thing into his mouth in one movement.

Nick was panting nonsense interspersed with expletives and Jeff's name as the taller Warbler worked his talented mouth on his member, he had his eyes closed and so didn't see Jeff's hand slipping down to stroke himself, he certainly felt the moan that vibrated around his cock though, he let out a load moan of his own and attempted to thrust his hips up, only to find himself being held down by Jeff's hand that wasn't "busy"; he let out a slightly frustrated groan and dropped one hand to to a nipple, toying with the sensitive bud as his other hand tangled in Jeff's hair, pulling slightly.

Jeff continued to work his magic, running his tongue along the underside of Nick's cock as he moved his mouth up at a tantalisingly slow pace, before sinking down again until Nick's dick hit the back of his throat,

It wasn't long before Nick felt that familiar sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach,

"Babe I'm..." was all the warning he managed to give before he came, shooting down Jeff's throat as he screamed his name.

"Thanks" Nick smiled lazily as Jeff crawled up his body and collapsed onto his chest, "Want me to take care of you?"

"No need" Jeff grinned and waved a sticky hand in Nick's face, which the brunette procceded to take hold of and sucks Jeff's fingers clean one by one.

"Still jealous are we?" Nick asked as they snuggled down together,

"Of Felton? Nah! He doesn't get to love you, but I do"

"I love you six"

"I love you too three, good night."


End file.
